


First Love

by keirieski17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirieski17/pseuds/keirieski17
Summary: Inquisitor Evie Trevelyan realizes the night before Adamant that she needs to tell him how she feels. Realizing she almost never got the chance to, she makes sure he knows as soon as possible. Commander Cullen has some tricks up his sleeve for the sexually inexperienced Inquisitor.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written since 2013 and the first explicit content I've ever written so thanks for reading and please tell me what to do to improve!

It was far later than Evie had intended to stay awake, but she just could not sleep. It was not the cold, though Skyhold was always cold. She was covered in furs and the fireplace blazed. It wasn’t the noise. Skyhold was always bustling, a constant undercurrent of noise permeating every moment—except that the castle was quieter now than ever in the late night hours between midnight and dawn. Even Josephine had lain down her clipboard and called it a night.

Even Cullen was probably snoring away in his loft above the office. But the Commander was precisely her problem—wrapped as she was in her furs, she could not help but picture curling up in his cape, resting in his bed, hearing his heart beat. It was the adorably clunky way he had asked her to dance. Until that moment she had been able to keep her distance, at least in her heart, but she had been worn down. And then he took her to his home, to where he had grown up. He gave her a lucky token, told her about his past, and she knew that she could never turn back from him.

Evie had never been in love before, had never been loved before. Her parents had certainly been no example. She, like them, was supposed to marry for the good of the Trevelyans. She had wanted to flirt with the handsome Commander, make him squirm, to touch him. But she had always imagined leaving before long, growing distant. No hard feelings.

But now she lay for hours in her bed, imagining a future and more so a present where she shared his bed in more ways than one. She groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. She needed to sleep. They were supposed to launch the attack on Adamant tomorrow, and she needed to be in top shape. But how could she sleep knowing she may die tomorrow, or that _he_ may die tomorrow, and she would never be able to tell him how she felt?

In the end, Evie’s eyes closed and she fell into a fitful sleep. Morning came far too soon for her liking, but she crawled from her bed and into her armor. She picked up her daggers from where they rested on her dresser and slipped them into the sheathes crossed on her back. Her hair was quickly swept up into a tight bun, out of her face and away from anywhere an enemy could grab it. Part of her wished she could leave it down. Cullen liked it down. But he would rather her safe—there was time for pretty later.

The terror in her belly did not abide once they were on the road, nor once they reached Adamant. She told him to be safe and knew by the way he looked at her that he was thinking the same as she was. If this was the last they were to see of each other, what should they say? But they said nothing important. She did not touch him as she wanted to, she would not kiss him goodbye. He was all Evie thought about in the Fade, needing to get back to him. She swore to every god she knew of that if she made it back she would tell him how she felt. She would never try to run from him again. All she needed was a chance.

But she never meant for someone else to sacrifice themselves for her chance. She almost could not bear choosing, but in the end it was for Varric that Evie chose Stroud to remain. She could not imagine how he would look at her if she let Hawke die now. Stroud was older, the Calling (the real one) would take him soon enough. But the choice still tore her apart. A hero, she told everyone. Stroud died a hero.

That night, back in her bed, she remembered her promise. Out her window, the sun had barely set. She knew the Commander was probably still busy, surrounded by soldiers and scouts but by Andraste she _needed_ him. She wanted to feel the scruff of his chin against her cheeks as he kissed her to prove they had both lived. She needed his tender hand to stroke her hair and tell her she had done alright.

She was right, of course, about the soldiers and scouts. Evie committed herself to waiting her turn, was contented to be able to see him and know he was there. But it seemed that he was as eager to be with her as she was him, because once their eyes met, he sent all of his people away.

“There’s always something more, isn’t there?” His shoulders were tense as he leaned against the door, and she wanted to rub it away. She wanted to see him relax under her touch. She teased him about running away, knowing of course neither of them would abandon their post. But he smiled weakly at her, and that was enough.

Walking toward his desk, he began to talk about the future. “But things are different now,” he said, and she knew he was imagining a future for them. Still, she wanted him to say it.

“What do you mean?”

“I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this over, I won’t want to move on… not from you.”

Evie knew she should say something, but everything that occurred to her to say was not good enough. They were teasing, sarcastic, a joke to hide behind. But she couldn’t say any of those things, not after he had laid himself bare before her. She could see the fear in him when she did not respond immediately.

“But I don’t know what you—that is, if you, am…”

She almost laughed at how flustered he was, and knew that it would not matter what she said. “Cullen,” she said quietly, relishing in his name. “Do you need to ask?” He moved toward her, nearly pinning her between him and his desk.

“I suppose not. I-” he was cut off abruptly by the bottle falling off his desk. She held back a groan, sure that now he would take back control over himself, would remind himself of propriety. She wanted so badly to touch him, to be touched by him. He shocked her by shooting her a wicked grin and shoving everything off the desk. He guided her gently to lay on top of it, and climbed on top of her.

Evie’s heart was racing. She had never been this close to a man before. She had been kissed and stroked, but never had a man lain on top of her. It was wonderful.

Cullen began to kiss her neck, creeping up to her ear. “Is this okay?” he whispered. She knew that he would not be upset if she said no, if she stopped everything now and asked him to hold her, especially now after all that happened in the last day or so. But she found that no part of her was willing to push him away. No part of her wanted this to end.

“Yes.”

He found her lips with his, kissing her with so much energy it was almost aggressive. Kisses before with him had been tender, but now she could feel the raw wanting in it. She returned every ounce of his energy.

Knowing her inexperience, he gently grabbed her hands and put them on his chest, inviting her to feel him. She wanted to feel more than his armor, though. She found some of the clasps holding it all together, no easy feat with his tongue in her mouth driving her wild and no way to see what she was doing. She tried a few times to undo them, but fumbled. Cullen chuckled.

“Inquisitor-”

She stopped him. “It’s Evie. Not Inquisitor Trevelyan. Not Evelyn. Please, just let me be Evie right now.”

He smiled down at her gently. “Evie, then. I was just going to ask if you needed help.”

She harrumphed. “I could do it,” she insisted. “But you can certainly help if you insist.” He chuckled at her again and sat up. He reached behind himself and with motions Evie could not see undid the big metal piece and his furry shawl, exposing a red tunic. He removed the large pieces and she felt his weight rest back on her. Her fingers creeped towards the end of his shirt, meaning to remove it completely, but he stopped her. “Not yet, pet. Patience.”

She looked up at him, confused, but moved her hands back to his chest. He smiled down at her. “Do you trust me?” She nodded, and then he pulled off her shirt. Her bra was pale silk, barely thick enough to hide her nipples. His fingers brushed over her breasts. “May I?” She nodded once more. Gently, he began to knead her breasts, moving closer to her nipple. He gave a sharp tug when he found them, but the touch turned feather light before she had the chance to gasp. She moaned. He took the invitation to pull her bra away too, leaving her bare from the waist up.

“Maker,” he sighed. “You are beautiful.” And with that, any self-consciousness she may have felt melted away. Her nipples were taut from the cold and his administrations. Slowly, he kissed down her neck, down her collar bone. He kissed between her breasts, and made his way over to one of her nipples. His tongue brushed it gently and her hips bucked against him. He groaned and she could feel the hardness in his pants press against her momentarily. Then his lips closed around the nipple and moaned loudly. She hoped the stone walls of Skyhold would keep her noises from carrying, but couldn’t bring herself to spare it more than a passing thought. The area between her thighs was wet and her belly was warm. Cullen nipped her nipple with his teeth, just enough to hurt and she gasped.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Good,” he whispered, and used one of his hands to hold her wrists above her head.

“Cullen-”

He nipped her again, sharply. “You will address me as Commander.”

She could not have explained why, but hearing those words sent a spike of heat from Evie’s belly down to her wet cunt. He looked at her expectantly, and she knew without a doubt that if she said no he would not press the issue.

“Yes, Commander.”

He grinned. “Good girl, Evie.” The hand that was not holding her hands hostage found its way down between her legs. He reached into her pants, feeling the wetness that had soaked her panties. “You do like this,” he teased. He sat up once more, and this time left the desk completely. Evie made a small noise of complaint, but Cullen shushed her.

“Patience, pet.” He stood between her legs now and undid her pants, pulling them slowly down her legs and tossed them aside. He hesitated at her panties.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, Cullen.” She used his name, so he knew that she meant it, and was not saying yes because she should. He smiled, and her panties soon joined the rest of her clothes sprawled around his office.

“I’m going to lick your cunt, Evie. When you are about to cum, you are going to tap my shoulder. Until then, you are not to touch me or yourself.” He winked at her. “But you can be as loud as you want.” Before she could nod or say anything his head was between her thighs and he was inhaling the scent of her. She shivered.

Evie had never had anyone touch her there except herself, so she had no idea how miraculous someone’s tongue could be when used on her clit. Her back arched as he moaned into her, vibrating every part of her.

“Maker, Evie, you taste like heaven.” She moaned, edging on screaming as his tongue traced small circles around the most sensitive part of her. He dragged his tongue slowly from her entrance to her clit and back down. When he fucked her with his tongue, his nose brushing against her nub, she knew she could not take it anymore. She tapped his shoulder.

“Commander, I’m-” and then he sucked on her and everything exploded. His tongue did not stop its ministrations as she screamed, cum pouring out of her as she rode out her orgasm on his face. She started to sit up, and he gently pushed her back down.

“I’m not done with you yet, Evie. This time you cannot cum unless I say so. You may ask, but I have to give permission. Understood?”

“Yes, Commander.” He climbed back on top of her and kissed her with his wetness clinging to his face. She could taste herself on his lips and it made her lust burn hotter. His fingers lingered where his tongue had been, stroking her gently to let her recover. But it wasn’t long until his fingers were inside her, fucking her fast and hard as his thumb rubbed her clit. Everything tightened and she was going to cum again.

“Commander, may I cum?”

“Not yet.”

She groaned. “I can’t, I have to, Commander, I…” She was shaking at this point, unable to fully form was she was trying to say. His lips were at her ear.

“Beg me, Evie. Have you been a good girl?”

“Please Commander please please please let me cum I’ve been a good girl please Commander.” Her words were almost unintelligible, but they seemed to have pleased Cullen.

His hands had not stopped or faltered and not cumming was getting almost impossibly hard. “Cum,” he ordered and she cried out even louder than before, grateful for the relief.

“Thank you, Commander,” she exhaled. He kissed her gently.

“Would you like to repay the favor, Evie?”

She nodded eagerly as she sat up and her hands began to move once more towards the end of his tunic. She looked at him, questioning, and he nodded. She pushed it up with her hands, and he tugged it over his head. She was taken away by the golden perfection of him, marred as he was with scars detailing a life of combat.

“Glorious,” she whispered and he smiled.

“My trousers, pet?” She was quick to undo the lacings holding them up and tugged his smallclothes down with them, leaving him entirely bare before her. His cock was fully erect, with drops of precum at his head. She reached for it greedily, but did not touch it before he nodded his approval. She slowly worked her hands up and down his shaft and his head fell back as he moaned. His fingers tangled in her hair and he pushed it gently toward his cock.

“Suck me, love.” Evie did not need any more of an invitation. Her lips closed around the head hungrily. The precum on it was salty, but not unpleasant. Her tongue lapped it up before she began to suck, making him groan and slowly begin to grind into her mouth. He did not wrest control away from her. He pushed in while she sucked and licked. Cullen let her set the pace, and never thrusted deeper than she had taken him herself. He started moaning louder and more often, and she thought he was going to cum, but instead he pulled away. He spread her legs and stood between them, cock ready and waiting at her exposed entrance. He looked to her for approval one last time. She nodded.

She had heard ladies talking about sex before, how it hurt the first time. But Cullen didn’t hurt her. He entered her slowly, working with her body. His thrusts started shallow and slow, and she moaned in time with him. He gradually pushed deeper and deeper until his entire length was pressed into her. He stopped.

“Commander, please, don’t stop.”

He stroked her face. “No need to beg this time, Evie. I couldn’t make myself wait any longer.” He laid her back down on the desk and climbed on top of her. Once there, his thrusts became more aggressive. She lifted her thighs and nearly exploded. It was just the right spot, the right angle. She needed more of him. She needed him hard and fast.

“Commander, please fuck me.”

“I’m going to cum soon. If I go any faster I won’t be able to last.”

“It’s okay just _please_.”

He abided her wishes and was pounding into her, flesh slapping together. She cried out and came once more, barely even noticing in her ecstasy when he pulled out of her to cum on the floor. She took a few moments to breathe and gather her wits. “Cullen that was amazing.”

“I’m glad I could please you, Evie.” He kissed her gently and helped her sit up. “Why don’t you head up to bed, I’ll clean here.”

She wanted to object, but her eyes felt heavy and she feared she might fall asleep right there on the desk.

The net morning, she comforted him after his nightmare. He apologized for worrying her, even though he had just woken in a terrified sweat. She was happy to care for him, letting him relax. As they held each other, him still nude but her dressed for a day as Inquisitor, he whispered, “You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

Now was her chance to say the things she was afraid she would never be able to, and she would not let the moment pass her by again. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too.” He kissed her one last time before she had to go. The Inquisitor did not get to take many breaks, but Evie was glad to know this haven would be waiting for her when she needed it.


End file.
